


Cutting Class

by StarlitVesper



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: I love writing him as just ... super desperate and into Dib, I think we're all here for that >:3, M/M, Self Fucking, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, ZaDr, Zim is adorable in this one, erm what else ..., gratuitous biting, mostly PIV sex, oh dib is a little shit in this one and enjoys teasing zim, screaming orgasms, so never say that I don't deliver, twitter asked for more:, with some heavy fingerbanging, zim being loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitVesper/pseuds/StarlitVesper
Summary: [EDIT 05/12/2020 -- This is a chapter fromThe Weight We Carrythat I ended up changing dramatically in the contiguous fic because that's just the direction the story wanted to take. But I am leaving this original draft up for posterity. And also because it's hot ;)*********************************************Like what I'm doing? Want chapter updates a week early, plus other cool art perks? Support me onPATREON!
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 175





	Cutting Class

**Author's Note:**

> Context: It's the Monday after they've started dating. Gym class sucks so they skip and go to the greenhouse.

“Do you remember the day I promised I wouldn’t leave you alone at school ever again?” Zim asked, looking up.

Dib smiled. “Do I ever …”

“And you remember that I kept that promise, yes?”

Dib thought a moment. “Huh. I guess you did. For some reason, that never registered.”

“I’ve cared about you for a while,” Zim said softly.

“I’m going to be perfectly honest here …” Dib said carefully, “you could have fooled me.”

“Well … I think that was the point. But I also didn’t have a great grasp on what, exactly, I was feeling or how to show it, and I definitely couldn’t reconcile that with wanting the Tallest to appreciate me.”

“What were you going to do with me if you’d succeeded?” Dib asked, feeling like he was treading in territory that might be better left uncharted. 

Zim looked embarrassed. “I’m not quite sure what I thought I’d do early on. But in the past year or so? I really thought I could convince you to join me.”

Dib studied him for a moment. “Was that part important to you?”

“Enough that I should have realized sooner what I really felt for you.”

Dib held him close. “I think we both kinda suck at emotional recognition.”

Zim ran his hands up Dib’s neck and into his hair. “But we got to this point, at least. I think we’re doing better.”

“Yeah …” Dib trailed off, suddenly lost in thought. “You know … the day you skipped school with me has been one of my favorite memories.” He pulled a face. “Well, I mean, the part where you came in. I’m still trying to forget everything that preceded that.” He went quiet again and Zim reached for his hand.

“Are you ever going to tell me what happened to you?” he asked softly.

Dib shook his head. “Maybe someday I’ll be able to talk about it, but …” He swallowed hard, like he was trying to force the emotions back down before they came spilling out. “Anyway. You were so good at taking my mind off things and making me feel like I wasn’t a massive loser. I really thought we were going to be close after that day. It was the first time I ever felt like I had a real friend.”

“And then I fucked it up by switching back and forth between priorities every ten seconds,” Zim said with a sigh. “I don’t think I knew how to be anyone’s friend back then. I was doing my best but … my best sort of sucked.”

“Maybe it’s for the best we skipped right over that whole pasky ‘friendship’ thing,” Dib said, hugging him close. “You make a pretty good boyfriend.”

“Only pretty good?”

“Oh, fine. You’re fantastic and I adore you. Is that better?”

Zim looked up and Dib leaned in for a kiss. Their lips lingered together for a moment.

“You’re not thinking what I’m not thinking, right?” Zim asked in a hushed tone.

“Of course not … Having sex in the greenhouse while skipping class would be ridiculous,” Dib mumbled between kisses.

“Oh, good. I’m glad I’m not the only one thinking about not having sex with you …” Zim opened his eyes to see Dib grinning down at him.

“Want me to jam a chair under the door?” he asked. When Zim nodded, he stood up and went to drag the heavy metal chair in front of the door and prop it underneath the handle. Zim trailed behind him, holding on to his sleeve. The greenhouse walls were opaque for only a couple of feet from the ground, so Dib settled against a wall in the corner of the building with the largest, bushiest plants for cover, pulling Zim down into his lap. Zim straddled him and put his arms around his shoulders, leaning in to continue where they left off. 

Dib pulled Zim’s hat off and dropped it off the side, stroking his antennae before moving his hands down Zim’s body. He slid his hands up under Zim’s layered shirt and hoodie, running his nails gently along Zim’s back. Zim responded by moaning softly and pressing in closer. As their kiss grew more intense, Zim slowly slid his tongue further into Dib’s mouth, rolling his hips against Dib and making soft, desperate noises at every move Dib made against his body. Dib’s hands slid down his flanks to his hips, drawing him in closer. Zim’s breaths grew shorter and more rapid, eyelids fluttering. He sounded close to completion and they hadn’t even removed any clothing yet. 

Dib pulled back from Zim’s lips and leaned over to whisper near his antennae. “You’re totally fucking yourself right now, aren’t you?”

Zim was still panting. “No …” he replied guiltily.

“You’re a terrible liar.” He shoved his hand into the back of Zim’s pants, reaching under and around towards the front. Zim squeaked in surprise, but then let out a breathy moan as Dib slipped a finger up inside him alongside his cock. “That’s so hot, I can’t even really be mad …” Dib said, breathless, as he slid his fingers in and out. 

Zim thrust against his hand, his cock slowly wrapping around Dib’s finger. He leaned in to kiss Dib, breathing hard, then transitioned to biting Dib’s lip as he reached down to press his hand against Dib’s. He braced his other arm against Dib’s shoulder as he proceeded to grind hard and fast Dib’s hand. He finally leaned up near Dib’s ear, moaning high and soft, before panting out, “I want you inside me …”

“Aren’t I already?” Dib said with a smirk, stroking his finger down inside Zim and making him absolutely shake with arousal.

“Mph … You know what I mean …  _ stupid _ …”

“Ask me nicely,” Dib whispered, sliding his finger in and out. 

“ _ Ah! _ F-fuck you …” 

“I think you can ask nicer than that …” He stroked down alongside Zim’s cock and smiled as Zim nearly hyperventilated. Making Zim flustered was fast becoming one of his favorite things. “All you have to do is say ‘please’,” he coaxed. 

Zim whimpered and rolled his hips against Dib’s hand. He leaned up to Dib’s ear, his breath coming fast and hard. “I want you to make love to me, please,” he begged. “I want you so badly …”

Dib’s eyes went wide and he whispered a soft, “ _ Oh … Jesus Christ … _ ” He had been expecting a bit more banter but there was absolutely no way he could say no to that. He slid his hand back out of Zim's pants and kissed every inch of his exposed skin. “Clothes off, please,” he said between kisses. Zim stood up so quickly he wobbled for a moment and head to steady himself on Dib’s shoulder. Dib quickly kicked off his shoes and shimmied out of his jeans, hurriedly pulling off layers until he was just in his socks and shirt. Zim unsteadily stripped down to his hoodie and ridiculous knee-high rainbow socks. Dib barely had time to process  _ that _ image before Zim was back in his lap, frantically fumbling between Dib’s legs. Dib reached down and held his own dick still so Zim could slide his trembling body down onto it.

He steadied Zim’s body with his other hand. “Take it slow because—”

_ \--you’re tiny and I’m worried I’m going to break you. _

Zim was too wound up to let Dib even finish his sentence. He immediately dropped his body downwards and took the entire length all at once, making Dib’s back arch abruptly from the sensation. Zim gave an impassioned exclamation and Dib rushed to cover his mouth.

“Shhh-shhh-shhh! You’re going to get us caught …”

“I don’t care,” Zim mumbled into Dib’s hand, still grunting and moaning and bucking his hips up to meet Dib’s. 

“Bite down on something, then,” Dib said between gasps. He could barely see straight. Zim was hot and wet and unbelievably tight, as if his enthusiasm wasn’t enough. He leaned into Dib’s shoulder and clamped down. 

“Ow! I didn’t mean …” Dib started, but the teeth and the hot breath on the nape of his neck in addition to everything else was an unbelievable turn on. He reached down between Zim’s legs and started stroking his cock. By this point, Dib was almost impressed that Zim hadn’t finished. He held Zim’s hips still with his other hand and rocked his hips up, feeling how Zim’s pussy stretched to accommodate him. 

“Don’t stop …” Zim moaned, getting louder every time their hips collided. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around Dib’s shoulders, then proceeded to bite a new area of his neck. Dib pressed his lips to Zim’s antenna, breathing hot and loud against it as he thrust up into him. Dib whispered a shaky and breathless, “I love you,” which set off an abrupt chain reaction. Zim suddenly climaxed, his cock pulsing in Dib’s hand as he grew even tighter around Dib’s own erection, and the subsequent muscle movements pushed Dib over the edge as well. Despite having his teeth clamped down on Dib’s neck, Zim was still deafeningly loud in Dib’s ear as he shook with pleasure. Dib held him close, pressing up into his body as far as he could go and stroking his throbbing cock. They shook as the heat and the pressure of each others bodies overwhelmed them. As the last shockwaves finally passed, they sat slumped against each other and started nervously laughing. 

“I would not have guessed  _ that _ would be the phrase to get you off,” Dib said as he kissed Zim’s forehead. “You must just be wildly into me.”

“Everything about you is a turn on,” Zim replied with a blush. He leaned back and looked down. “Huh. We … didn’t plan this very well, did we?”

Dib looked down to see that, while Zim’s hoodie had been mercifully spared, Dib’s shirt had a decent amount of cum down the front. 

“Ew. Yeah … I probably should have predicted that one,” Dib replied. He pulled off his shirt and leaned back, naked except for his socks, with Zim in his gigantic hoodie and stupid, gay knee-highs. As ridiculous as the whole scene was, Dib had to admit he’d never felt more at ease. He looked up at Zim and gave him a dopey grin. 

“What?” Zim asked, antennae hanging unevenly over his head. 

Dib gave a little shrug. “I dunno. It’s kinda wild to be this comfortable with someone. I didn’t even want you to see me in a t-shirt 3 days ago and now I don’t even want to put clothes back on because of the way you look at me when I’m naked.”

Zim leaned in for a kiss. “It a good feeling.” He pressed in close and rested his head against Dib’s shoulder. “Let’s skip the rest of the day and go to the aquarium. Last time marked my promise not to leave you alone at school ever again. Today marks my promise not to leave you, period.”

“I think you’re giving those fish too much credit,” Dib said with a grin. “For real though — are you sure no one is going to notice we’re both gone?”

“You know I’m a pro at hacking the attendance database. I’ll put the reason down as an illness in our attendance files and say our parents have already been called,” Zim said with a shrug. “That’s what I used to do every time I was gone.”

Dib chewed his lip nervously. 

Zim sat up and took Dib’s hands in his. “Come on, Dib. They have  _ seals _ ! How many seals does English class have?  _ Zero _ , last time I checked.” When Dib still hemmed, Zim leaned up to kiss his forehead. “We’ll make it a date. I’ll buy you whatever you want for lunch. Just let me treat you.”

“Alright, fine; I’m convinced,” Dib said, finally giving in to Zim’s adorable display. “Just so long as you let me pick the illness you put in my file. I don’t want the CDC knocking my door down.”

“I maintain that people recover from Ebola, Dib.”

**Author's Note:**

> Desperate Zim is just ... so so so much fun to write. <333
> 
> Also it is really hard to write about repetitive motions while keeping things fresh. I do my best over here.
> 
> ... Yes the full Chapter 12 will have seals. And feels. ~(^_^)~


End file.
